Training Games
by McSlick
Summary: Katniss and Peeta arrive home and hold hands just before they see their parents again. But, how much of the games is in the past,& how much is still happening? Will Katniss and Gale's friendship last? Sorry, I stopped here. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hi, so I thought that I should just tell you the beginning of where this starts and everything, because it is going to follow the story line as much as possible, but I don't have the book in front of me, so I'll have to change it up a bit.

BASICALLY, Katniss and Peeta just get off of the train and are greeting their families, that's where I'll start.

Write and Review please, this is my first fan fic.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Hunger Games.

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Katniss stared at Peeta, grabbing his hand. "Can we please talk about this later?" she asked with pleading in her voice. No matter how much she ignored it, she _had_ developed feelings for Peeta while they were in the games.

Peeta looked up at her, squeezing her hand, knowing that he would never be able to deny her anything. "I suppose."

With that, the train doors opened and exposed them to the cameras and their families. Peeta gave her a small smile as they were bombarded with cheers and cries of welcome and thanks. Katniss was torn away from Peeta as he was pulled into his large family, his older brothers practically tackling him to the floor. Katniss turned away from the happy scene and met her own family in almost a similar fashion.

"KATNISS!" Prim jumped onto her, hugging her as tight as any 12 year old could. Katniss returned the hug feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I knew I would get you back, I _knew _it Niss."

Katniss smiled as her mother came over and grabbed her into a hug, Prim getting tightly squeezed between them. Katniss couldn't talk, feeling the cameras on her face every second, still having the urge to not show weakness, even after the games were over.

"We missed you so much, Katniss… We missed you _so_ much…" her mother was crying in her ear at this point, and Katniss didn't know how much more she could take.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, giving her a huge bear hug. "Katnip!" an over-joyed Gale screamed into her hair, "_What _have they _done_ to you?" he laughed. Katniss and her family smiled up at Gale as their bearhug was ended.

"Yeah, you only have hair on your head now!" added Prim, more happy than Katniss could ever remember.

"Oh, you do NOT want to know what they did…" she joked, but inwardly she prayed they would never know what had actually happened. Suddenly she wanted to be near Peeta again, feel his presents near her, one she had grown so accustomed to in their few weeks together. She looked around quickly, and found Peeta looking around with a similar expression on his face, both easing a bit when they found each other.

Peeta gave her a smile, and she returned one, then they were both pulled back into conversation with their families and friends. "Hunting just wasn't the same without you, Katnip," said Gale. She looked up at him and tried to think of a response, but could only think about how hunting wasn't nearly the same in the games. Then she turned to her mom and Prim.

"So, you guys were okay when I left, right?" she asked. Prim didn't look famished, just tired. Very tired.

Her mom responded, "Well, we were so _worried _ about you, Katniss. But, the town was extremely supportive while you were away. Peeta's father brought over bread every week and we started to watch the games with them near the end…"

"And that Haymitch fellow sent us some food while you were there as well!" said Prim, "he's really not that bad when he's not a drunken fool…" everybody laughed. Katniss couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought of Haymitch giving her family food, but wouldn't even give her _water_ the first day of the games. It was all for the better, but still.

"And I brought over all of the necessities, of course," said Gale smiling proudly at Katniss. She suddenly remembered all of the times she had ever seen him smile, and smiled back at him, remember the days that would probably never happen again because of her most recent hunting trip. But, Katniss didn't want to think about that right now, so she moved on to a happier subject.

"Well thank you Gale, I have no clue what so ever _what_ I would have done with out you helping out with my family," and she was surprised that Gale picked her up and hugged her again.

"It was so miserable here without you, Katnip," he whispered in her ear putting her back on the ground.

Katniss didn't know why, but something felt different when Gale had hugged her, like he was trying to tell her something else in the hug that she couldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and yeah, I know it was really short, but that's why I'm putting this one up as quickly as possible, so don't worry about a thing.

Sorry if you didn't get a chance to review and wanted to, but I would REALLY like to hear anything that you are willing to throw at me at any point if you have an idea or opinion or if I do something that really irks you in anyway, (and I hope writing this note isn't one of them… SORRY!)

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Suddenly a voice was heard high above the crowd. "You have said your welcomes, and now it is time to feast!" the voice said, making the crowd go crazy with its screams of praise and newfound happiness.

Anyone and everyone around her were now thanking Katniss. "This wouldn't have happened without you or Peeta, thank you!" and "May the Gods bless you and may the government praise you!" and "Our saviors, Katniss and Peeta!" were being shouted out at Katniss from every which way. Katniss was so tired at this point and just wanted to go home to her bed and sleep.

"Katniss," she heard Peeta call from behind you, "Katniss, Haymitch wants to talk to us before the feast," he said when he had finally got threw the crowd of people who were thanking and praising him. Katniss nodded and went with him, not resisting the urge to grab his hand as they started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Katniss stopped as she heard Prim call out to her. Peeta stopped and turned to see what was going on. Before he had time to realize what was going on, Prim jumped onto Peeta and gave him a hug much like the one that Katniss had received upon her arrival. "Thank you for not letting her die," she whispered into his ear so that only Peeta could here.

Peeta was overcome for a second and then hugged Prim back, "I would never let her die, ever Prim. I could never let her die. Don't you worry a smidge about that," he whispered back into her ear, not knowing that Katniss was able to hear him this time. She didn't understand when she felt a flutter in her stomach, and she didn't understand why she felt her cheeks heat up and embarrassment consume her so suddenly. But, she did, so she looked away until Prim climbed down from Peeta, and Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand and started moving towards a tent near the edge of the town square.

They got in the tent, and Peeta waited for the guards to leave and whispered in their ears before they left, then zipped the tent up for privacy. Katniss looked around the tent realizing that they were alone for the first time.

Peeta looked at Katniss, an unreadable expression on his face, "Katniss, what are we now?" he asked, obviously in pain.

Katniss wanted to help, but had no idea how to do that, "I don't know," she looked away from him, "I mean, I didn't fake it. Not all of it," she started whispering as Peeta moved closer to her, "I just don't know what to think anymore now that we are alive..."

Peeta moved a little bit closer to her, "What was fake, Katniss?" she still didn't look at him as he pleaded with her, "Please," he asked, "I need to know, what was fake?"

Katniss felt the tears come for the second time that day. She looked up at Peeta, who was now only inches from her, "I don't know," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Peeta slowly bent down to her and kissed her cheek gently, "I won't be able to do anything without you Katniss," he said to her, "I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you. We've," he stumbled, his voice breaking, "we've been threw so much together, and I thought that you understood what my feelings were…" Peeta had tears in his eyes as he looked away, "I just don't know what to do, please, tell me what to do?" he pleaded with Katniss, "I'm only living because of you Katniss… I'm only alive for you…"

Katniss opened her mouth, then couldn't say anything or risk leaving the tent tear streaked. Haymitch saved Katniss the burden of talking by unzipping and rezipping the tent, staring at them with a frown, "If it isn't the two love-birds," he mocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peeta asked, "Why did you just jerk me around like a moron? You could have told me, you could have let me on with this little secret the two of you were keeping from me!" he started shouting at Haymitch.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Peeta, the media will get curious if you keep screaming things like that…" he looked between him and Katniss, "as for you question, I never _told _Katniss to pretend anything. What you saw was all her idea, I had no part in it what so ever," he sat down in a chair, "anyway, that's not why I needed to talk to you. You see, your homes are now next to mine, so all of your things are being moved at the moment. Here are some cards, one for each of you. They will take care of your every want AND need, the government pays completely the other end of the bill. Let me warn you though," he said now whispering, waving them over closer, "don't let the government notice any _fishy _items being bought with your cards… If you need more information on how to use them, ask Effie when you see her again…" he looked at Katniss and Peeta again, "I know that I didn't tell you what I was doing, but I just wanted the _both _of you to win, so when Peeta told me what was going to happen, that was the only thing that I could think of at the time… but, it _WORKED_, it actually _worked_… I just, I'm just proud of the both of you to be able to fuck the government like that… This is the start of something we have needed for a long time… something I _know_ we need," he paused for a second, relaxing, "Just, please, be safe. They have everything everywhere… make sure you two look… _comfy_ or the government will think that something is up. In fact, it wouldn't hurt if the two of you got married right about now anyway…" Peeta snorted when he said that, "What? I thought you loved her Peeta?"

"Well, yeah, I will always love Katniss, have always loved Katniss, but," he looked at her with longing finally registering in his eyes, "I don't want to do _anything_ that would hurt Katniss in anyway, and I think that forcing her into a relationship is one of the worse things that you can do…" he looked down at the floor, "playing with emotions is one of the worst things you can do…"

Katniss took a minute to gather herself. When she felt she could say something useful, she replied, "Peeta, I know that you think that all of my… feelings and… and everything that I did and said was all just talk in the games, but… but really, I know that some of it was real. Maybe even most or all of it was real, I just… I just need to think about it for a while… understand myself now that I can breathe without death on my shoulders. Death of me," she looked into Peeta's eyes again, "or death for you."

They stared at each other for a moment before Haymitch interrupted, "Well, I know you two want to continue this, but can you please do it later? The people are starving as is, and they can probably smell the food by now and its going to make them go crazy if they have to wait for the two of you to much longer, and I know that I'm hungry as well," he smiled, "and there will be plenty of wine, so let GO!" And with that Haymitch left the tent, with the screen open for them.

"I'm not hungry, you?" asked Peeta.

"Not hungry at all…" Katniss' hand was claimed by Peeta as the two of them left the tent in order to start the welcome feast they had earned for their families.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Finally, some of you have bothered to read, but please, just send a little friendly review once in a while.

And give an opinion on what you want to happen with the whole Katniss and Gale situation and Katniss and Peeta going to Districts and the Capitol. Thanks.

Oh, and a little thanks to Hunger Games Fan, great review, your contact info was messed up though, so I hope you read up here first. I don't have time to correct the first 3 chapters, but I'll make a mental note now about keeping the characters more like they were in the book.

Also thanks to Princess Ashley (aka MO and snowangle01 for reviewing.

One last thing- small warning for Ch. 4, its going to get fluffy and a little lemony, so not sure if I have to change the rating, but I might. Just thought that you should be warned.

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Peeta sat next to Katniss at the table, with his brother beside him, and the rest of his family either across or next to him as well. Katniss had Gale next to her, and Primrose and her mom sitting across the table. Everyone but Katniss and Peeta had eaten like starved people, which was pretty okay since most of them were starved. Before the feast, President Snow had been shown on one of the huge TV's in the square and had congratulated all of District 12 at their incredible, historical win and had announced the years worth of extra food that was going to come their way that year, completely provided by from the government.

After that, everyone had dug in and almost no one was talking as they ate what was probably considered the best meal that many of them had ever had.

Katniss still with her mixed feelings continued to hold Peeta's hand on the table, and didn't pull her leg away when she felt Peeta's move so that both their legs were completely touching one another. It had been awkward for Katniss though, when Gale had turned to her and threw his arm around her for a third time that night and left it there, everyone making shy glances at the new position. Katniss tried to shrug it off once and forced a laugh at Gale, kicking him under the table, giving him a questioning look afterwards.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked completely thrown off by Katniss' reaction.

She sighed, "No, I just don't like the extra attention…" she mumbled to Gale.

He gave a low chuckle, "Like a little more would make the slightest difference…" he said lowly and some what bitterly.

"Is something wrong, Gale?" Katniss asked, this time _she_ was surprised by _his_ reaction.

"No, it's nothing. I just want to spend some time with you is all…" and then he glanced quickly at Peeta, "I just want to ask you a few questions, being your _best friend_ and all…" he added, Peeta quickly got the message that Gale didn't like him.

"Sure, you can come over to my new house later. I'll need help in there anyway, I'm sure," Katniss told him, trying to ease a new tension out of the conversation.

"Oh, that's right," said Prim joining the conversation, "We're moving now, aren't we?" she looked up excitedly to Katniss.

Katniss frowned, "Well, _I'm_ moving out…" she said, then taking a look at her mother, "and you are more than welcome to stay at my house as much as you like Prim, but your still going to live at home with Mom, unless she thinks you _should_ live with me."

Katniss' mom almost gasped, "I thought that we were all moving in…" she asked Katniss, "why do you want to leave us?"

"Mom," she said, "I don't want to leave you, this is just the way the government made the houses."

"I don't understand… you won the games and you have to leave us again?" her mom almost whined.

"Only I can live there, unless you hand Prim over Mom. I don't think it would be the best idea… I mean, I have to leave soon to tour the districts with Peeta soon anyway."

Her mom looked disappointed. "That's right… I'm sorry, I forgot about all that…" she turned to Peeta who was listening to the conversation at this point, "but you will both still be together, right?"

Peeta looked over awkwardly at Katniss, not knowing exactly how to answer that, "Well…"

"Yes, we are both going together, and we will be practically joined at the hip the entire time mother, don't you worry." Peeta gave Katniss a thankful look, not knowing exactly what to make of what she had said.

Gale didn't really know what to make of what she had said either. "What does that mean?" he asked, trying to read her expression, but having no luck.

"What do you think it means? I mean, you did watch the games, right?" when he didn't respond she continued in a low whisper, "Did you really believe that that was all fake, Gale?"

"I just…" he stared at her with a frown on his face, "just thought you were sticking it to the man I suppose…"

Katniss looked up at Gale and they both let out a small chuckle, hers a little forced.

Peeta gently squeezed Katniss' hand, returning her focus to the table. She looked over at Prim who was now playing twenty questions with a very amused Peeta. He smiled sheepishly over at her, and she leaned over and asked if he wanted to go see their new home. After a small discussion about the rest of the evening, she and Peeta decided to have their families back over after they became a little acquainted to their houses.

"Gale, you can come over for dessert as well," Katniss said when she noticed that he hadn't spoken much during the conversation.

"Oh, um, sure. 7:00 you said, Catnip?"

She nodded, "Well, we have to go now. If there are any problems in your home Mom, from them taking my stuff I suppose, just tell them to Prim and I'll sort it out later."

Peeta had said similar things to his family. They stood hand in hand, smiling for the cameras, with cries of thanks rang out everywhere at them from newly fed bellies that had not been fed in such a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hey guys, just wanted to give a pre-warning for the chapter, gets a little into the details, so if your not into fluff, my apologies. Anyway, if anyone has any questions, write it in the review and I'll answer them in the next Author Note.

Sorry my chapters are short, I know I personally like the longer chapters, but I'll try to make them longer, its just really more of a scene by scene chapter thing, in case you haven't noticed.

Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reviewing, BTW, and I hope more of you do in the near future!

**-McSlick**

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Katniss and Peeta reached Peeta's house first, across the street from Haymitch's home. "Won't that be _such_ a joy…" Katniss laughed as they admired his front yard.

Peeta's house was a bashful white that was glamorous but didn't draw the attention that it obviously deserved. The windows were beautiful, and it was just such a large house that they couldn't wait to get inside. Peeta looked at Katniss and they started walking up to the front porch.

There was a small envelope on the greeting mat. "Hmm…" said Peeta mumbling to himself as he read the small note and took out two keys. "It says that one key is for me, and the other, for you?"

Katniss took the shiny red key from him and stared at it. There was an intricate design for the number 2 that made it look like it was made out of flames.

"Well?" Peeta interrupted Katniss from her thoughts, "Would you like to come in and see the house?"

Two gasps could be heard as Katniss and Peeta walked into his new home. It was like one of the houses from the capitol, but they thought that it might even be a little bit better.

"Did you-?" she gasped, unable to find the words to ask Peeta, but he understood.

"Any idea?" his eyes were big as he looked all over his new home. With large black floorboards, beautiful furniture, and an amazing fireplace covered in a stone that was black and shiny, called obsidian. He was smiling brightly, then looked at Katniss.

He frowned. "Can we talk now?" he asked her, leading her to the soft leather couch in front of the fireplace.

Katniss bit her lip. It was now or never. She should just go with what she needed the next few months, and trust what she had gone threw to guide her in a way she had no clue to follow. "Look," she said. "I know that those were your real feelings, and I know that what I did was wrong, but I really do have feelings for you… its just," she lowered her voice, "before the Games, Gale and I… talked sometimes…"

"What about?" he asked, getting slightly nervous.

She was whispering so lightly he had to strain to hear her, "about leaving the District… going out on our own and taking our families with us…" she bit her lip again.

Peeta looked sorrowfully at Katniss, "Oh, so… you... You and Gale…?" he asked her, thinking he understood where she was going with this.

Katniss looked at Peeta and shook her head smiling lightly, "I wasn't sure what Gale was…" she tried to explain, "…we just protected each other in the forest. Best friend, brother sister relationship." She was blushing slightly at what she said next, "I'm not attracted to him like I am to you…" she whispered.

Peeta smiled and couldn't help just hugging Katniss. She felt so right, there in his arms, and Katniss felt it too. This was right. This was the feeling she needed, craved even. Katniss turned looking into his eyes, then kissed him.

None of their previous kisses were like this. Now, it wasn't only the touching of their lips, confusion in Katniss. She understood. Or, at least, now she knew _why_ her lips sparkled, or why being in Peeta's arms was so perfect compared to the other pair that belonged to Gale.

Katniss felt Peeta's tongue slide across her bottom lip. She opened and let him in, tongues dancing. Nothing compared to the new feeling. One of her hands slid up to Peeta's hair, the other on his cheek, further deepening their kiss. Slowly, Katniss climbed into Peeta's lap, him stroking her back, the other wrapped all the way around her hips, pulling her to him.

Peeta gently pulled Katniss down on the couch then carefully flipped them over so that he was holding himself up above Katniss. She had no idea what got into her, but her hands travelled down Peeta's back, setting fire to his skin. Her legs wrapped themselves around Peeta, and the both of them moaned slightly at the new sensation.

Peeta thought that he had died and gone to heaven when her hips suddenly moved against his already stiff member. He felt Katniss' hands un-tuck his shirt and travel up his skin. His muscles shivered at her touch, making his hips push forcefully against Katniss, causing her to stop kissing and moan into Peeta's mouth, making him repeat the last action again.

Katniss' body now had a mind of it's own. Her hands were tugging Peeta's shirt over his head, and her hips ground with Peeta's; both of them breathing hot and heavy.

Her hands were now all over every muscle, memorizing every line. His lips left her mouth and started traveling down to her neck, his hands at her back slowly unzipping her dress. "Peetaaa…" she moaned lightly as he kissed her neck and continued to grind his hips with hers. Her hands moved down to his backside and she squeezed them lightly, pulling them harder into her.

"Katniss," Peeta breathed in between kisses, lowering the straps of her dress off her shoulders, "I love you Katniss," he said looking into her eyes, the both of them still moving against each other, reaching new highs of pleasure.

Katniss didn't have to think twice before responding to him. "I know Peeta," she said huskily, "I love you too-"

Peeta's lips were feverishly on hers now, with a new renewed passion that she couldn't remember ever having experienced before. His hands were on her breasts now, gently squeezing them and their hips moving faster, more erratic. Peeta's tongue was now fanatically going in and out of her mouth in time with their hips touching.

Katniss moaned loudly into his mouth as he ground into her one last hard time before exploding in his pants.

Peeta fell down in between Katniss and the cushion. When their breathing was finally on a more normal level, she spoke to him again, "Peeta, that was, wow. It was something else…"

She watched him smile, "And that will never be showed on camera either," they laughed. He looked into her eyes intently, "Did you mean what you said?"

She didn't know what he meant at first. Then she realized. "Yes, I think I do love you Peeta." They smiled at each other and kissed one last time before deciding to get off the couch.

"Um…" Peeta started awkwardly, "lets go upstairs to the bedrooms…" he looked away from Katniss and continued, "I kinda have to change." She blushed and they locked hands to go up the marble staircase.

The rest of the house was just as nice as anyone could have possibly imagined, and Katniss couldn't help but think at what a waste it all was. Everything in these houses were only collecting dust over the years while her family had practically starved if it hadn't been for her learning how to hunt before her father had passed.

After Peeta had changed, they decided to go and check out Katniss' house next door.

They had arrived and she found an envelope similar to the one that Peeta had received and read it, handing the cold black key over to him.

_Dear Ms. Katniss Everdeen,_

_Let me start by once again congratulating you on a spectacular performance in The Hunger Games. This is your new home, we hope that it meets all of the expectations and surpasses them in the future. We will update it with the newest equipment every time our own houses in the Capitol are updated._

_I have realized that you are unique in many ways, Katniss. Not only have you defied a main rule with your partner, Mr. Peeta Mellark, by both of you surviving the Games, but you have also shown a spirit in which hasn't been seen in many many years. The cameras will be watching for this spirit constantly, so I hope you are used to the spot light by now._

_Lastly, before you go into your home, please realize how far the government has gone out of its way for you, Katniss. We have granted you your hearts only desire, it's only wish, and we have provided and will continue to provide for you as long as the rules are respected, as always._

_Congratulations, once again._

_President Snow_

Katniss re-read it once over, making sure she understood the entirety of the letter. "Is this the same letter you received?" she asked Peeta.

"Just about," he examined it, reading it once over.

They walking into the house and noticed just how different the furniture and walls were, and yet it was very similar at the same time. Though the floor was the same, black hard wood plank as Peeta's, Katniss had a beautifully multicolored shag rug in the center of the large open area. Instead of having a fireplace, there was a huge TV and entertainment center. There were pictures all over the room of nature and large windows.

"I wonder why my home is so much different than yours…" Peeta pondered.

"I have no clue. I think you go the better deal though," she teased him, "that fireplace is awfully lovely…"

"Yes, well, you have a wonderful rug in the middle of the room." He turned back to Katniss, "Do you want everyone to come here or to my house?" he asked.

"Well, lets go see the backyard," she said thinking over the idea of having a get together out there. Haymitch had said something about how lovely his patio was one year.

They got outside and were greeted by a spectacular sight. There was a large, twisted tree in the back yard, and wonderful landscape surrounding the yard. The deck was enormous and wrapped around from the side. Katniss smiled as a small fire pit in the center of the deck lit when they got near it.

"I think I could get used to this…" she agreed, Peeta by her side smiling and nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Well, it's been a while since I've heard from any reviewers… so, I have nothing to say here except that I KNOW that its not following what is probably going to happen in the next book, but, I really have no clue what will happen, so continue to read this story and it might just get a little bit better.

R/R PLEASE!

**-McSlick**

***

**Training Games**

***

7:00 rolled around just as Katniss and Peeta had finished rearranging the furniture outside into a perfect position, being able to fit everyone comfortably. After everyone arrived and all of the 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's' were out of the way, the two families and Gale went outside to drink whine and eat desert. Even Prim got a little, much to her enjoyment.

"So Peeta," said one of his older brothers, "although we did see almost everything on screen, tell us, what was it like?"

Everyone grew quiet and Katniss and Peeta shared a small look before he answered carefully, "It was pretty indescribable. You have to be deceitful, and the whole time I was with that crowd in the beginning, I could never really get in a good nights rest. Then, those long, rough days when I was just laying there in the mud, all I could think about was if someone had found Katniss and what would happen if someone stumbled upon me…"

"We are so proud of you…" his mom said, obviously happy with her youngest child.

Peeta gave a bitter laugh, "For killing other teenagers, Mom?" he shook his head. "Well, thanks."

Katniss frowned and squeezed his hand, agreement going through her mind.

"Did you think you were going to die?" Prim asked them.

"Well, I didn't think that I was going to make it all the way to the end… I wasn't sure that either of us were going to, but I think I fought the hardest I knew how, because I didn't want Katniss to die when I could have done something about it."

"I wanted to see you again Prim," she smiled as her sister walked over and hugged her tight. She whispered, "You don't know it, but you were the main reason I kept fighting."

Katniss turned to her mother. "So what happened while we were away?"

"Well, Prim and I were pretty distraught… everything that was happening on T.V. was just so much more real than all of the other years," everyone nodded in agreement.

Prim looked up at her sister, "While you were gone, Gale got us meat and Mr. Mellark came by sometimes with some bread for us too."

Katniss looked over at Gale and smiled, noticing how he hadn't taken part in any of the conversation yet. "Thanks Mr. Mellak, and thanks Gale."

Mr. Mellark nodded while his wife looked slightly frustrated, "I figured, you two were in this together now, and it was really the least I could do…" and Katniss thought she heard him mutter something like 'it was the least she would let me do'.

Katniss nodded and turned to Gale, "How was _everything_ while I was away? Did you catch anything good?"

Gale shook his head, staring at Peeta and Katniss' locked hands. "Not really. It wasn't the same without you," he looked at her for a moment, "but I was able to get a few more strawberries, Madge missed you a lot too."

Katniss thought about Madge for a second. She was still wearing her pin, the golden mockingjay. Prim piped up, "And the mayor was worried for you as well. He even donated some money for the medicine that you guys needed during the games."

"Oh, well, I suppose I will have to see them tomorrow." Prim yawned. "Getting tired?"

"No! You just got back, it's okay if I'm tired, I can stay up a little bit later, right Mom?" she asked.

"Well, I think it would be best if we were leaving soon anyway. I'm sure that you will see Katniss tomorrow evening, right?"

"Of course," she said standing up and walking back into the house with her family, "why don't I come to get you when I am finished talking to the Mayor and Madge? Maybe you can sleep over. Are you cold?" she said noticing that Prim was shivering.

"No, I'm just a little tired. Maybe a little cold," she said when they were in the living room.

"Wait here, I'll get you some clothes to take home," Prim started to object, "stop, I have so many clothes now, I don't know what to do with them. We'll even go shopping tomorrow for the two of you."

Katniss ran upstairs to get some clothes, returning with as many as she thought her mom could carry home for the evening. "Katniss, thank you. For coming back," her mom said hugging her and taking the clothes. Katniss didn't stop her mom from hugging her, but pushed away after a few seconds.

Prim put on a nice sweater who's arms were much too big. She led them to the door and opened it for them. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Right," Prim yawned. She watched as they walked down the path, cameras still around taping them.

Katniss turned and went into her kitchen. She looked around and thought about how she was possibly going to work everything in there. It made her frustrated, and welcomed Gale as a distraction when he walked into the kitchen.

"So, when will you be coming with me?"

Katniss knew what he had meant. "How about in two days? I'll leave very early, before its too light out, there so many damn cameras."

He nodded. "So, Peeta?" he sounded exasperated.

Katniss frowned. "Nevermind," he continued, "two days.." and with that he left, taking one look back before leaving the room. Katniss waited until she heard the front door shut before she went back out to her deck.

"There she is!" exclaimed Peeta's oldest brother, quite drunk at this point, "the girl my brother never stopped talking about for years on end!"

Katniss felt her blush and Peeta threw a napkin at his brother, embarrassed. She didn't know what to make of that. Peeta talked about her? Well, he had said that all of his feeling were real, it shouldn't shock her. And yet, it did. She hadn't really ever spoken to anyone about anyone, making hard to understand.

"Only good things of course," Peeta's second oldest brother said. He was the biggest one of them all, built like a machine. He had the same hair as Peeta, but his was cut much shorter.

"I think we should be going anyway," said Peeta's other brother, slightly smaller than Peeta, and slight acne on his face, "Mom's had enough to drink this evening, and we have a lot to do tomorrow…"

With that they all stood and said good bye to Katniss and Peeta. Peeta made to walk them to the door, but his father stopped him, "Don't worry about it, we know the way out. Sit down, relax. I'm sure your leg could use a little rest by now anyway."

Peeta hugged his father goodbye and sat down on the seat next to Katniss. "I think my mom likes you now." Katniss laughed and he smiled.

"Well, if only she liked me a few years ago, you wouldn't have had to burn any bread."

"Nonsense. That day was the day I realized I would do anything for you," he said looking into her eyes, "and always will."

Katniss looked into his blue eyes, noticing for the first time how they were a darker blue with grey that looked more like silver speckling it in some places. His hair, ashy and blonde, fell to his eyes in waves. Katniss gently pushed the hair out of the way and felt her heart speed up slightly when he caught her hand and gently kissed it. "Always," he said again.

Katniss felt tired suddenly. "Are you staying tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes, if your inviting me to stay with you." He smiled, "lets go to bed, I think we will have a jam packed day tomorrow."

"What do you call all the other days…" she mumbled helping him stand up. He chuckled and quickly pecked her on the lips. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

To answer some of your questions:

Yeah, it's unrealistic the stuff thats going on, and I'm sure Katniss will take much longer to figure out her feelings in the next book, but I was getting tired of reading about how confused she was in the other stories so I just did my own thing.

About the families moving in- I thought it was more of a my story being different from the others in a way that I didn't want Katniss' mom to really be a big part of this story, but wanted there to be a big drama with them later... and it would call for them having two houses. Did I just say that? Whoops!

**Question : Should there be a chapter that is told from someone elses point of veiw?**

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, if there are any other questions, don't hesitate to ask!

**-McSlick**

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Katniss woke up early the next morning, feeling something metal on her leg. It took her a moment to realize that it was Peeta's leg.

She thought back to last night, trying to organize her thoughts. Bits and pieces came back and she remembered a nightmare. Well, she actually remembered two nightmares. One was hers, and one was Peeta's. She wanted to pretend that it was just some stupid dream, but with Peeta's leg as a reminder, she wasn't so successful.

It was a fleeting thought that went threw her mind that made her gradually wake up more and more. What was the nightmare about? Yes, it had had something to do with the Games, but she had no idea as to what had happened.

Although the events were completely gone, she could remember the people who had been in the dream; Her, Prim, Peeta, Gale, and… Rue? This frustrated her, not knowing what had happened. She looked over at Peeta who was still sleeping. Quietly, she got off of the bed.

After taking a shower (being careful as to which buttons she pressed) she changed and went downstairs to make something to eat. She didn't realize she had slept so late, but figured she had better wake Peeta up soon if they were going to make it to Madge's house with enough time to talk. She went over to the fridge and was surprised to see it fully stocked with things like orange juice, and milk from what Katniss could only guess was a cow. All of the dinks were bottled and there was meat, bread, and condiments stocked on the shelves.

She took out some bread, figuring Peeta wouldn't care if he had bread for breakfast, and spread some jelly and butter on it. She filled two cups with orange juice and went to the table.

Peeta walked into the Kitchen and was surprised to see that Katniss had made him some breakfast. Not much, but neither of their stomachs had really unraveled yet so it was just enough.

"Good morning," said Katniss, taking his cane and walking him to the table. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

Peeta winced, his pills not kicking in yet, "Better than I would have if I went home, I'm sure." He smiled at Katniss, brightening the whole kitchen.

She blushed, still not used to his small, flirtatious comments and compliments. "We are seeing Madge today, if you want to go that is…?"

"That sounds nice. Madge was always quiet, but if she doesn't mind my tagging along, I wouldn't mind going."

"When do you think we will have to leave?"

"You mean to go back to the Capitol?" she nodded. "Probably in a week or so…"

She wanted to talk to him without having to censor anything. She had a sudden idea.

Katniss made sure she had Madge's pin on the dress she was wearing. She had never been especially fond of dresses, always feeling restricted when hunting in them. But, her new wardrobe was practically all dresses, so she'd just have to suck it up.

"Are you ready?" Peeta asked looking out the window. He turned and smiled, "Put your happy face on!" He grabbed her hand and laughed as she grimaced at him.

Katniss put on her fake T.V. smile as she helped Peeta down their drive and to the street. It wasn't soon that the cameras were there in front of them capturing every step they took.

"Where are you going?" one of the reporters asked them.

Peeta replied, "To visit a friend of Katniss'."

"What's her name?"

"Her?" Peeta joked turning to Katniss, "this is Katniss," he said moving her hand to his mouth, kissing it briefly before smiling into the cameras. Katniss blushed, but rolled her eyes at Peeta.

The reporters chuckled. "Are you excited to finally be home?"

"Ecstatic," Peeta replied, continuing the walk down the street Madge lived on.

The reporters continued to ask Peeta and Katniss questions, to which Peeta answered, much to Katniss' relief. They got to the house, parted from the cameras, and walked up to the door, knocking briefly before the door opened.

"Peeta, Katniss!" the mayor said, opening the door wider for them to come in, "I'm so happy your back! We were all wishing on stars for the both of you."

Madge came running down the stairs, surprising Katniss when she hugged her, "Sorry," she said when she released Katniss from her grip, "I should have done that last time, but I realized too late…"

Katniss smiled at Madge and remembered that Peeta was with her, "It's alright Madge. Anyway, you remember Peeta from school?" she said, introducing the two.

"Not really, but it is nice meeting you, Peeta." She turned back to Katniss, "come into the living room, we have some catching up to do."

Katniss smiled. This wasn't exactly the Madge that she had remembered, but then again, she never had been apart from Madge for so long that maybe she just saved up all of the little things that they might have passed words about and was letting them all out now. Or, maybe it was just because they were in her house now.

"Peeta, how is your leg feeling?" she asked, being polite.

"Oh, its fine. Still hurts here and there, but, beauty is pain."

They chuckled. "Oh, Katniss, your wearing the pin!" she exclaimed, obviously happy, "I didn't think that they were going to let you wear it in the games, but, look at that."

Katniss smiled at her, "I have become attached to it over the days. Did you want it back?" she said, reaching to take it off.

"No, no, don't be silly, it was a gift! Maybe you can make it up to me by getting some more strawberries soon?" It seemed like there was more that she wanted to say, but Katniss couldn't think of what it might be.

"Sure. Actually I was going to go early tomorrow…" she looked over Madge once, thinking about how Gale had said that she had wanted to go strawberry picking with them if they ever had the chance. Tentatively she asked, "Would you like to join us?"

Bingo. That was exactly what Madge wanted to say. Katniss could tell that something was really eating at her, but decided that it was better to be away in the woods if they were going to talk about things freely. "Yes, I would love to, thank you for asking."

Peeta and Katniss were sitting comfortably next to each other across from Madge, everyone enjoying a comfortable silence. "Peeta," Madge said breaking the quiet, "what were you doing to pass the time when you were lying there alone in the dirt for three days? I would have never been able to endure that."

Peeta laughed and launched into an exciting tale of trying to remember every single day of his life, and finding out that most of what he remembered were embarrassing things like when water came out of his nose in fifth grade after a friend of his made him laugh while he was drinking. Hours ticked by and Katniss was happy that she could consider Madge a friend now without doubting it.

Katniss looked at Madge and mouthed 'five o'clock' before her and Peeta left before dinner.

"Are we getting Prim?" Peeta questioned as they walked out of Madge's house.

Katniss smiled, "Yes, I think she's staying the night."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Sorry! I know this one is short, but I have to put it in before the next chapter of else confusion will happen and everyone will stop reading, and, we don't want that, hahah.

Thanks for the reviews, I appriciate them, and the next chapter is coming out later today.

**-McSlick**

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Prim was asleep with her head in Katniss' lap, Katniss gently stroking her hair. Peeta and her had picked up Prim that night after their meeting with Madge. It had been an enjoyable day, catching up with Madge and Prim, almost relaxing if it weren't for the cameras following them everywhere.

Katniss smiled to herself. Oh, how she had missed Prim! Her innocence, that brightness she always had. Prim had enjoyed running throughout the house, touching everything, trying to figure out how all of the electronics worked. It had been _fun, _Katniss thought. She had forgotten the last time that she had had fun.

Peeta was gently running his hand through Katniss' hair. She looked at him, his blue silver speckled eyes searching hers, concerned. Prim had let on earlier that people from the government had been poking around their home, asking questions about what Katniss thought about the government, what her mother and father had thought. They had even asked Prim if she would have gone to the games if it were Katniss who had been picked, (to which she told Katniss she said yes).

Peeta had been concerned then when she was telling them and seemed even a little nervous. Katniss had been nervous also, but kept telling herself that she would think about it later as to not get Prim scared.

'Bedroom,' Peeta mouthed to Katniss, looking down at Prim obviously telling her how to take Prim upstairs so they could talk.

Katniss nodded and tucked Prim into her bead, then walked back down to the living room. "Want anything from the kitchen?" she asked, getting a water.

"No, I'm fine thanks." said Peeta from the couch. She walked back into the room and he patted the space next to him giving her a half hearted smile.

As Katniss was sitting she realized how tired she was. "Mmm," she said after she sat and Peeta snuggled her closer to him, draping a blanket over her.

"So," Peeta began after a few moments of peaceful quietness, "what do you think?"

Katniss didn't know what to think, but she knew that she couldn't voice any thoughts here. That was her main thought when she was in District 12 anyway. "Tomorrow… we are getting strawberries… maybe we should take Prim."

Peeta nodded, "Thats what I was thinking also," he paused and looked like he wanted to say somthing, but closed his mouth.

"What is it?" she asked him, turning his face toward hers.

"Did you want to speak to Gale _privately_ tomorrow? I think he wanted to talk to you without anyone around." Peeta seemed quite frustrated.

Katniss thought about it for a while. "Yes, I think I should talk to him a few minuets alone." She squeezed his hand, "I haven't spoken to him really at all since before the games."

Peeta gave her a small smile, "When he gave you that loaf of bread?"

She looked at him. "How did _you_ know about that?"

"Well, my family _does_ own the bakery, but I gave him that loaf for basically nothing." He smiled at her, "That squirrel was shot threw the body, very hard to clean. But, my dad didn't mind when I told him, after all, look at what day it was."

"That was nice of you," she told him, rubbing her head against him taught body getting comfy.

"Well he came in _bragging_ about how he was getting the bread for you."

Katniss chuckled. "I highly doubt that Gale would _brag_ about anything."

"Hmm… maybe it only seemed that way because I was jealous," he said pushing some of her hair away from her face, "after all, he was sharing bread with the most beautiful girl in district 12…"

Katniss nudged him blushing. "Shut up," she felt herself start drifting to sleep, "Did you set that knew watch thing for 4:30 wake up?"

"Yup," Peeta laid them down on the couch and pulled her to him, "I have a feeling something big is going to happen…" and with that they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Sorry, I know the last one was short, I just didn't want anyone to get confused in the next chapter, so… yeah.

Thanks for the reviews though, they mean a lot!

So, this chapter will be MUCH longer. hahaha, look for yourself!

**-McSlick**

* * *

**Training Games**

* * *

Katniss and Peeta woke up early the next day. The sun had yet to rise, and Katniss took a shower, Peeta went after her as she woke Prim up to eat.

"Why are we waking up so early?" she asked her.

"We have an errand to run, be quiet though, no one can know that we are up."

After they had eaten with only turning the bathroom light on and taking what they could from the fridge, not trusting the equipment to keep their privacy, they snuck out the back using a window, and Katniss carried a very tired Prim on her back.

Peeta was hobbling the entire way, which wasn't that far since their houses were near the edge of the town anyway. He held the fence up, looking around, listening for anything that could be reporters following them.

After Peeta had hurried under the fence, the three of them started to walk into the woods quickly, Katniss leading the way.

As Katniss had remembered, Peeta sounded like a bear rumbling through the forest, stepping on every branch. He had started to slow down and Katniss realized that his leg must have started to hurt, so she locked arms with him pretending she was doing nothing, but actually helping him along now.

Prim got a little scared when she heard something as they were walking the Gale and Katniss' clearing and yelped, jumping up into Katniss' arms.

Out came Gale, chuckling at Prim's reaction. Katniss realized that something was missing. She thought for a minute. "OH NO!" she gasped.

"What? What is it? What happened-"

"Madge!" said Katniss turning to run back to the fence. Gale caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back.

"Stop," he said, "the reporters might see you, I'll go get her." he looked at her, then back towards their clearing. "Just, I need to know, are you being for real with Peeta?"

Katniss frowned. She hated seeing Gale like this, troubled. She wanted to make it better, he had done so much for her! But, she could never lie to him. Her Gale, she couldn't do that to him, wouldn't. "Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right back." And Gale sprinted off into the forest. Katniss walked back to the clearing.

"I'm sorry Katniss," said Peeta, "I totally forgot we had to pick her up! I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Katniss looked around, spotting the tree she hid one of her bows against. She turned to Prim. "Prim, how good have you gotten at spotting herbs?"

Peeta smiled, realizing what she was doing. "Very good, I was studying the book after you left so I would know if someone had poisoned someone else," she turned to Peeta and yelled at him, "and you! You almost killed yourself eating those berries! Tsk Tsk."

They laughed at Prim. "Well then, do you spot anything useful? Why don't you go start getting things, and I'll go grab a bag for you?"

Prim ran over to a bush, excited to have something to do. Katniss went and got her bow, unzipping it from the bag and examining all of her things. There was her father's home made bow, arrows, and five old, but extremely sharp throwing knives that her father had found out and about when he was younger. Even one from generations ago that was said to have killed a military general from one of the stories her dad had told her.

"What have you got there Katniss?" Peeta asked when she jogged back to him with the bag, bow, arrows, and knives.

"Just some useful things…" she smiled as Prim returned to them with leaves and roots stacked in her arms.

"I found a bunch of stuff that Mom's been talking about for a while now. We can even grow some of these roots in our garden!"

"Here, put them in this bag, and lets get some more while we are waiting."

They had filled the bag half the way up when Gale and Madge showed up. It was now early morning, the sun had risen. "Sorry we took so long," said Gale, "but Madge wanted to run back home to grab something…?"

"I didn't want to talk about it until we were out here. There's nothing recording us now, is there?" Everyone looked around for a second.

"No, there's nothing out here, if there was, I would have been arrested years ago," Gale laughed. Katniss smiled remembering some of the rants that he used to have.

"Okay, lets get down to business then."

"Right," said Katniss, "did you really want to get strawberries, or just talk?"

"Although I _would_ love some strawberries, I think that this is MUCH more important," she said taking a small blue book that was worn and torn from the back of her shirt. It was a very long book, not so thick, but was almost unnoticeable until Madge pulled it out.

"What is that?" Prim asked going to the book, touching the cover.

Madge sat down on the floor, the others followed her lead. "It was in my family for years. A journal about the government, theories of how to over throw it if need be, and even blueprints of the capitol!"

Katniss and Gale gasped. They had once had a discussion about something along these lines.

"Is this the book do you think?" Gale asked Katniss, still staring at the book, his hand outstretched to it, but not touching it.

"I… I think it is." Katniss was awestruck.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asked bringing Katniss back to the attention of the group as a whole and not just the book.

"Well," she looked at Gale, "Gales father had once told him about such a book belonging to someone in District 12, a man who had worked on a train for a number of years.

"It was said that this man had stolen from the government. Not anything like money, but something so important that they didn't even publicly announce that anything had gone amiss.

"People said that the thief ran here, to district 12, hiding among the people, blending in with the hungry."

Gale started talking, his low voice giving Madge the chills, "This thief had been amazing at disguise. It was said that he would sneak into every important building at night, searching for information, hiding things with trustworthy people, but that was only a select few, names which we don't even know.

"There was a story that said that this man had even hidden things in secret places where they would never be found 'unless the right person wasn't looking for it.'"

Madge nodded, "That's me then. I never thought that I would ever find anything like this. Ever. I was just looking for a shirt in my closet and tugged on shoe that was stuck in the floor.

"When the shoe cam out, I noticed the floor board had slid into the wall. The hole was long but went into the wall, making it deep and dark, I couldn't see anything."

She paused and looked at Gale as if explaining something, "My family has never supported the government. We do nothing to help them, only do the things that they tell us to, never anything more. My father thinks that they are corrupt and use fear to rule the people in districts, keeping all of the best for themselves. Using us.

"We have never been open about our feelings. My father lies to people and talks openly about how great the government is when he thinks someone could be listening. I just choose not to talk to people," she smiled. "At night my father would sometimes whisper old tales, stories that were once told to people about the government, plans to take back the control, successes…

"I have always dreamed of being able to do something, being able to change things. This… this world we live in where people are starved to death, but in the capitol the people push a button and get food, that is all wrong. Disgraceful. Unjust."

She opened the book to the first page. "Over the years, other people in my family have found this book, written new tales in it, new theories, or just opinions. This one, this passage was one from a grandmother of mine. She wrote 'The corruption can be stopped. People can be rallied by a leader with innocence, a pure heart, one who doesn't want to fight unless it is to save what is meant most to them. This person would be able to change the people's thoughts, rally everyone, and would be able to take over the government with the help of the minorities…'."

Everyone looked at Katniss slowly. "What?" she asked.

"Cat," Prim said to her, "that's you. That person, that person is _you_. _You _can change the government. _You_ can rally the people!"

Katniss gave a nervous laugh, shaking her head.

"No, she's right," said Gale. "You saved Prim by going into the games."

"And you saved me _during_ the games," Peeta put in, his voice heavy, "You saved Rue, too. That person _could_ be you."

Katniss let it sink in for a moment. Well then, she was just going to have to do this. For everyone. For Prim. Peeta. Gale. Madge. For Madge's relatives, the ones who knew Katniss was the one. For her own relatives, heck, for _everyone's _relatives. She would do this for the past. And the future. But she wouldn't do it alone.

"I can't do this alone," she whispered looking at the grass.

"We're not asking you to do this alone!" Madge exclaimed. "We're just asking you to not say no. At least, I am. And, I'll be behind you _every step of the way._"

Katniss smiled at Madge and joked, "I miss the days when you were quiet."

Everyone laughed. "Is that a yes?" Peeta asked.

Katniss thought it out for a few more minutes. She would want someone to do this. Anyone. She would want that someone to have a head start, to be the best for the job. She was the best. Already, people knew her, supported her through the games. Peeta had won them over with his love, and she won them over by returning the affection. People liked the change. "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Training Games **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Katniss turned to Prim after the initial conversation had passed. "Now, there's something that I have been thinking about. I feel it's very important though, so I need to make sure that we never talk about this inside the gate," she said turning to everyone else.

They nodded and Katniss continued. "Well, Prim was talking about how many question's she had been answering, but they didn't seem like normal questions."

"Yeah," Peeta was nodding vigorously, "I was talking to my brothers, and they didn't have to answer anything like that."

Gale and Madge still looked confused so Katniss went on. "I think they are going to try to put you into the games Prim," Prim shuddered and her face went white.

"That's just something that the capitol would do, those good for nothing-" Gale started but was interrupted by Madge.

"Don't get mad now, it will get us no where." She turned to Katniss, "What did you have planned?"

Katniss was still eyeing Prim, making sure she was alright. Prim gave a small smile to say she was alright and Katniss looked around. "I was thinking training."

"What you mean teaching her how to hunt and all that?" said Peeta.

"She would never be able to hunt. We've tried that once." Gale was still looking curiously at Katniss.

"No, I was thinking more of a mix between Fox-face and Rue. Teach her everything there is to know about berries, herbs, traps- heck, anything that doesn't involve her killing someone."

Everyone agreed around the circle. Gale started speaking up, "I was wondering if I could bring Halvar out here sometime… this will be his third year and he puts four in every year, and this year he's going to need to put as many as I had in there…"

Prim joined in then, "Oh, Hal is your brother?" he nodded. "I see him in school a lot. He grew a lot while you were away Niss."

They all chuckled, relaxing now that Prim was back into her normal state again. "Can't wait to see him," she said to Gale.

Peeta looked around, "So, are these going to be the training games?"

"Precisely."

"What can I do to help?" said Madge.

"Just come. We'll figure things out as we go… but I think that Peeta and I will have to be in town a lot. So we'll come every other day, but, as long as you don't mind Gale, I think that Prim should come out with someone to the woods everyday to practice what we go over."

"That's fine," said Gale, "I'll start bring Halvar out here everyday anyway."

"What should we do with the book?" Madge asked.

Katniss dumped everything out of the bag that had held the bow before she had gotten there, "Here, put it in this so it doesn't get wet and we know where it is if anything happens."

They started to pack up and get ready to leave. Madge asked as they started walking to the fence, "When should we meet here again?"

Gale answered her. "Well, I could pick you up tomorrow morning if you would like to come along… but I think Catnip and Peeta should come back like they said they would; in two days?"

"That sounds good." Peeta agreed.

They hadn't taken a long time, so it was still fairly early in the day. Everyone got into District 12 fine, but Peeta and Katniss were spotted almost instantly by some reports as they were walking Prim back to the house.

* * *

**A/N**

**SORRY! I know, it's been such a long time since I have updated, and yeah, this chapter does suck $$, but I had to put this in before everything else, and this was the best I had to give. :-(**

**ALSO- thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I wanted to let you all know that I am in the process of finding a Beta reader, and found someone, but will probably start having her review my chapters soon, but I'm going to update every Sunday. Well, I'll try.**

**Hope everyone had great holidays!**

**-McSlick**

* * *


End file.
